Miraculously in Concert
by Remasa
Summary: After Jagged Stone pulls out of the concert lineup at the next convention, Adrien and Marinette decide to forgo attending at all. Gabriel refuses to accept that his ship might not sail. He offers to create Jagged a wonderful costume guaranteed to steal the show, but can he design something to fit the eccentric singer's criteria? Sequel to The Merchant of Paris.


**_Miraculously in Concert_**

 _After Jagged Stone pulls out of the concert lineup at the next convention, Gabriel refuses to accept that his ship might not sail. He offers to create Jagged a wonderful costume that will steal the show, but can he design something to fit the eccentric singer's criteria? Sequel to The Merchant of Paris._

 _ **Spoilers** : Spoilers through Season 2 (The Collector and minor spoilers for Frightingale)._

 _Additionally, Gabriel does **NOT** know that Adrien is Chat Noir. I know what has occurred in season two thus far, and while it may or may not conflict with canon, Gabriel **NOT** knowing works better for this story._

 ** _**NOTICE** This is the fifth work of a series. You should read the following works in order, as they are direct continuations and I don't explain previous stories:_**

 _ **1\. Fanboy**_

 _ **2\. Cosplay Contest**_

 _ **3\. Resident Expert**_

 _ **4\. The Merchant of Paris**_

* * *

Gabriel knew the moment Adrien bounded into his office, paper held high above his head, that yet another aggravating Ladybug and Chat Noir event was about to be held, and his son would expect him to join him on another irritating excursion where he would have to endure long hours of pretending to fawn over his two most hated enemies.

The fact that he had been keeping abreast of current events had nothing to do with it.

"Father! There's going to be another convention for Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Adrien," Gabriel cut through his son's excited babble, "I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time to be able to create more merchandise for your booth. The new line is due the week after the event and even with your friend's help, I can't afford to devote that much time to this event."

"Well, actually..." Adrien trailed off, looking a bit sheepish. Gabriel looked up from his computer and focused on his son, silently encouraging him to continue. "I was hoping maybe we could just attend together. I kind of..." he trailed off again.

"What is it, Adrien? Speak up, I have lots of work to finish."

Adrien inhaled and squared his shoulders. "I was hoping that in the evening, I could take Marinette to the concert. Jagged Stone is supposed to be performing as the musical guest, and we're both huge fans of his. I sort of promised I would take her around the convention as thanks for helping us last time."

Gabriel mulled over this new development in silence. Certainly, he wasn't opposed to his son attending the concert with his "friend" (and here he was just as dejected as Marinette that his son hadn't quite gotten over Ladybug). He was more concerned with how Marinette would view the invitation. His son would only believe they were going as platonic friends, but he knew that the blushing girl would hope it could be more.

Hmm... could he perhaps twist this to his advantage?

"That seems rather unfair for me to monopolize your time before the concert. Why don't you and Marinette spend the entire day together?" And the entire weekend, too, so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

His son shuffled his feet together. "I mentioned something like that, and she said she had something to do during the day on Saturday. I... maybe..." He looked hesitant. "I was thinking maybe I could offer to show her around the convention on Sunday, instead."

Well, at least he would get out of one day of the irksome event. "That sounds like a good idea, Adrien," he replied, and the boy perked up. "I would love to see what this convention has to offer." More shoddy merchandise, inane panels filled with idiots, and annoying cosplayers left and right. Ugh. Maybe he could akumatize someone again, just to mix it up a bit.

He remembered his fanboy cover. "Are there any rumors of Ladybug and Chat Noir appearing?"

His son's expression glazed over. Dammit. "Nothing official," he answered, "but Ladybug said in the last interview that she enjoyed bringing the excitement to everyone there, so I'm hopeful."

He knew about the interview already, of course. Adrien was hopeful, but Gabriel most certainly was not. Visions of the Miraculous faded from his mind as another vision – a more horrifying vision entered: his son smitten once again with the iconic hero. Just when he thought he had been making baby steps towards getting his son's attention diverted to a more tangible (and less stress worthy) target.

He couldn't even muster up enough energy to fantasize about finally being able to akumatize Marinette in her heartbreak as his son left her behind. He couldn't believe he was cheering for the little fledgling fashion designer to succeed. He tried to tell himself that it was because he refused to accept his son and Ladybug together. But he knew it was partly because he had grown fond of the talented teenager. Despite how incredibly frustrating it was to akumatize her.

"I'll allow you to attend the concert with Marinette, provided that you immediately meet up with me afterwards," Gabriel said.

Adrien nodded rapidly. "Of course, Father," he agree.

Maybe some time together with their favorite rock star will get his son thinking more about his "friend". Maybe because they were working on their booth last time it didn't give Adrien enough opportunity to relax and appreciate who he was with.

Gabriel hid a smile as Adrien bounded out of the room.

Three days later, Adrien reentered the office in dejected spirits. Gabriel once again looked up from his work, mildly alarmed at his son's depression. He hadn't released an akuma today, so why was he so sad?

"If you want, I can go to the concert with you," Adrien said.

Gabriel's hand stilled. He fixed Adrien with a surprised look. "Marinette didn't want to go?" That couldn't be right. That girl would follow Adrien anywhere in the city with little provocation. And she had before, as memories of tracking his son's excursions around Paris via internet updates with that pigtailed girl in tow came to the front of his mind. That wasn't the first time Adrien had insisted she was "just a friend" and it most certainly was not the last. Hopefully, though, Gabriel could remedy that. But now, something was wrong.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "XY came in and pushed Jagged out of the prime closing spot. So Jagged ended up pulling out of the concert entirely. Marinette doesn't really care for XY, and neither do I, really, so we kind of decided not to go at all."

Uh-oh. That just won't do. Gabriel frowned. He had experience working with... eccentric singers, so maybe he could talk some sense into the volatile rock star.

"Thank you, Adrien. Let me see what I can do from my end," Gabriel said.

Adrien brightened, then looked confused, but he knew better than to argue. The moment he departed the office, Gabriel picked up his phone and dialed.

"Ms. Rolling? This is Gabriel Agreste. I would like to meet with Jagged Stone as soon as possible."

* * *

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and closed his eyes, willing his impending headache to stay at a low throb and not escalate into a knife-pounding nuisance. "Mr. Stone," he began in a carefully controlled tone, "I don't see what the issue is. These outfits are perfect for the upcoming concert."

"They're not me."

And Gabriel's hands twitched reflexively, itching to strangle the stubborn man. He forced himself to relax. "And why aren't these designs 'you'?" he asked with the patience of a saint. "This is the fifth redesign you've had me do."

"And I told you the first time this doesn't capture my spirit."

Gabriel had to almost physically bite his tongue to prevent the sarcastic remark that would have surely spilled from his lips.

"What needs to be changed?" Gabriel asked once again in carefully measured tones. His patience was waning, already nearly frayed from taking on this project and the annoying diva was not helping the throbbing pain in his head. This was the same conversation they had hashed out all morning and each time the indecisive singer gave a different answer. To which Gabriel would make the adjustments and Jagged would once again complain that they didn't capture his "spirit". If Gabriel didn't so desperately want to see his son give up once and for all the idea of getting together with Ladybug, then the designer would have left the hotel room hours ago.

This time, however, instead of giving Gabriel a concrete answer, Jagged turned away. "This isn't working out," he said.

"What?"

"You need help."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel didn't bother to mask his offense.

"I know Clara speaks highly of you," Jagged continued, oblivious to the patented Gabriel Agreste Glower now aimed at him, "and she's a doll, really. But your style seems to mesh better with her and not me."

"I think we can come to an agreement," Gabriel began.

"I know just the person who can help you see my true vision." Jagged whirled back around and in his hands he held a pair of the gaudiest glasses Gabriel had ever seen. The rock star seemed to have magically produced them from some hidden pocket in his glittery jacket. Did he carry those monstrosities with him wherever he went?

Jagged caught sight of Gabriel's expression and misread the skepticism in it. "I know, achieving the same high standards I've set with these amazing shades will be nearly impossible, but I know that you can do it with her help. Penny!"

His assistant materialized from some corner and headed to the door. "Already on it, Mr. Stone. We'll have your assistant here in no time."

"Fantastic!" Jagged beamed. He turned to Gabriel, who had rested his head upon one hand, massaging his temples with the other. "Since we got some time, why don't I tell you more about when Ladybug saved me?" Gabriel's head shot up like a dart. He spotted Jagged's knowing smile. "I've heard all about how you're a big fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Some would argue that you are their biggest supporter." He reached over and poured Gabriel some sparkling water. Gabriel wished it was something stronger. "It all started when this crazed fan of mine kept following me around."

And Gabriel downed the cup of water in two gulps, trying in vain to drown out Jagged's excited ramblings.

So when the door opened much later, Gabriel instantly turned to see who his newly appointed "assistant" would be. He pasted his most intimidating scowl on his face, ready to level his fiercest glare at whomever erroneously believed they could offer assistance to _him_.

A familiar voice continued the conversation, hidden behind Jagged's assistant.

"-still don't see why Mr. Stone needs me so soon. I thought he had dropped out of the convention's musical lineup anyway."

And as Penny stepped aside to reveal a girl he had become increasingly familiar with the last few months, the disdain slid from his face, morphing into shock. "Miss Marinette?"

She paused mid-sentence and stared at him, mouth agape. "Mr. Agreste? What are you doing here?"

Jagged took the opportunity to leap out of his seat and strut over to Marinette, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and guiding her over to where Gabriel sat on the couch. "Marinette, you know what it means to be 'Jagged'."

"Uh, I do?"

"You _have_ to help out poor Gabriel here. He simply does not understand how to design for me."

A bit of caged-rabbit fear entered into her wide eyes as her gaze darted back and forth between Jagged and Gabriel. "I-I'm sure Mr. Agreste is designing just fine. I wouldn't dare tell him how to do his job. He's a professional and -"

"Nonsense," Jagged cut through her rambling smoothly. "Marinette, you of all people know my style better than anyone. You've designed so much for me in the past-"

 _She has?_ Gabriel thought, surreptitiously studying her as the tiny designer paled with each glowing assessment by the rock star.

"-just the album cover, which was-"

"-absolutely amazing, as were these awesome shades," Jagged finished, waving said glasses high in the air.

Gabriel's eyebrows rose in disbelief. She was responsible for the creation of those... _things_?

"Marinette, you know what I'm looking for. If you can't get Gabriel here to design me an outfit that I like, I won't be attending the concert."

"I thought you had dropped out," Marinette said.

"I had, until Gabriel convinced me that he could design me an outfit that would steal the spotlight no matter when I played."

Marinette stared at him, her eyes blown wide in disbelief even as Gabriel stifled a groan. Great. Now she was no doubt wondering why _he_ of all people cared if a rock sensation performed. Maybe he should have taken Jagged aside and explained his real reasons for wanting him at the concert. He couldn't very well tip his hand to Marinette as to his true intentions. Still, the question was at the forefront of her mind, he could see it in her expression as she attempted to word it so that it didn't come across as rude or offensive.

"Of course I am going to get you on that stage," Gabriel cut in, "in an outfit that would put XY's to shame. You're one of the biggest supporters to Ladybug and Chat Noir, just like I am." Yes! He managed to say that without a single grimace. _Nice job, Gabriel_ , he praised.

Jagged reached across and looped his other arm around Gabriel's shoulders. "See, I knew you would have my back. It's just an added bonus that you two already know each other. With Marinette's insight into my mind, I know you two won't let me down. I'll let you get to work."

He released both of their shoulders and departed the room with Penny, leaving Marinette almost frozen and Gabriel scowling once more at the singer's retreating back.

"Ugh, what a sensationalist," Gabriel muttered under his breath.

A snort of laughter reminded him that he wasn't alone. His eyes snapped back to Marinette, who had both hands firmly clamped over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"He is," she admitted, a bit shyly. "Uhm, what did he want you to design?"

Gabriel turned back to his tablet, pulling up his rejected designs and swiping through the files. He watched her expression as she studied the outfits. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and once or twice her lips edged downward into a frown.

"Did Mr. Stone say why he didn't like these?" she asked when he reached the final design.

Gabriel huffed and turned away. "They didn't capture his spirit," he intoned, the square of his shoulders indicating exactly the level of irritation he currently felt toward the singer.

"That's it? He didn't say anything else?"

He turned back to her. "No. I tried changing up the colors, the style, and the patterns, yet nothing seemed to please him."

She tilted her head, deep in thought. "I thought some of those designs would have worked," she murmured. "Ah-," she exclaimed, jolting out of her musings, "I mean, all of your designs would work, of course, because you're amazing and I don't know why Jagged would ever have -"

"Miss Marinette," he said, interrupting her babbling tirade. "What did you have in mind?" He really didn't want the stammering young girl to add to his headache.

She twitched, fiddling with her purse before looking back up. "The jacket from your second design paired with the pants from your fourth design could work well together, if they were recolored. Jagged is bright, yes, but your chosen colors are more suited for..."

She trailed off again, as if realizing _who_ she was criticizing. "Yes?" he prompted.

"Suited more for XY," she finished. "Jagged _hates_ XY, so he would never agree to the kind of bold color schemes you've selected."

"He's in nothing _but_ gaudy color schemes," Gabriel insisted.

"Yes, but he treats them more as accents. His preferred color, much like Chat Noir, is black."

Did she have to bring up that hero? Still, she did have a point. "What if I invert the colors?" he suggested. "Anywhere I placed color, turn it black, and anywhere there is black, I turn it to color?"

His fingers danced along his tablet. After several swipes and a few taps, he leaned back and angled the surface of the screen over to Marinette, who peered at it. She smiled.

"I think that we have a winner, here," she said.

"Let's hope that hard-to-please diva agrees," Gabriel said before he could stop himself. Marinette giggled, then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I shouldn't laugh," she said, looking apologetic. She offered a sheepish grin. "But he _is_ rather finicky, isn't he? Do you know that those glasses he raves about were because he wanted something that would stand out on stage and instantly scream 'Paris'? It took me nearly all day to find inspiration and materials to meet his criteria."

He should have known someone with such promising talent wouldn't design a cheap tourist knock-off for a rock star without good reason. Though he did have to admit, albeit reluctantly, that those glasses _did_ encompass the city perfectly. And the slits wouldn't affect Jagged's vision while performing on stage. Maybe he needed to akumatize some people and research fashion trends in the punk rock populace. He could use their insights to design a new line while attempting to fulfill his ultimate goal.

Jagged came back in to check on their progress, and the next twenty minutes were spent with him gushing over their perfect design and how he knew that he was a genius for roping Marinette into helping create the best look ever.

He motioned over to Penny, who walked up with four badges. She handed two to Gabriel and two to Marinette.

"Consider these an extra way to say 'thank you'," Jagged said. "I know I'll be the talk of the show with this amazing outfit!"

"What are these?" Gabriel asked, examining the badges in more detail.

"Backstage passes," Jagged explained, and Marinette wiggled in excitement next to him. "If something goes wrong during the show, I'm going to need you guys there to fix it."

"Of course," Gabriel conceded, knowing full well that as a professional he should be on hand to fix any mishaps. His brand would suffer just as much as Jagged's reputation should something falter.

So that ruled out any akumas. On the other hand, Ladybug's cure _did_ restore any damage... hmm. He pondered over this, wondering if he should even tempt fate by donning his alter-ego and wrecking havoc upon the festival. He filed the idea away for later. After all, the last time didn't really go too badly despite his akuma losing to those insufferable heroes. He slid a sideways look to Marinette. And maybe he could get another chance to akumatize the enthusiastic student beside him.

Knowing that he had nothing left to do on the design today now that Jagged has given his approval, Gabriel began to gather up his stuff. He mentally plotted the rest of the day. Get back to his home, begin to gather the required materials, create a mockup of the design. He would spend the rest of the afternoon lost in his creations.

"Once I have finished your outfit, it would be better if you were to come to my house for the fitting," he told Jagged. "It would be easier to fix adjustments with all of my equipment right there."

Jagged waved a hand. "Fine with me," he murmured, already having lost interest in the conversation. He jotted a few things down in a notebook, occasionally humming under his breath or miming guitar patterns with his hands. Gabriel glanced to Penny, who looked up at him from her tablet. He didn't trust Jagged to remember this if the artist was lost in his creative zone.

"I have it noted," she replied. Gabriel nodded. It appeared this woman was just as effective as Nathalie. His eyes drifted to Marinette. He didn't really need her there for the fitting and final alterations, but...

"Miss Marinette, I must ask you to be there as well," Gabriel said. "Your input will be just as valuable to Mr. Stone. I'll work out an adequate time slot that would accommodate your schooling." And he would ensure Adrien's schedule aligned accordingly as well.

She nodded. He finished up and left the suite, Marinette trailing quietly behind him. In the elevator, she broke her silence with a shy, "Mr. Agreste?"

"Hmm?" he turned his attention to her.

"Would it be okay if I invited Adrien to attend the concert with me?" She fiddled with her VIP passes. "I've never been backstage at a concert before, and I know Adrien and I had planned to go initially, so I thought I could surprise him with these passes. But I wanted to ask your permission first."

He smiled. Perfect. She solved that little dilemma, and with such maturity and consideration to ask his permission first. "That would be fine with me."

She brightened at his approval and a small, shy smile appeared on her own face. The elevator dinged open and they exited, heading toward the glass doors when a voice familiar to him hit his ears.

"Adrikins!"

Normally this voice would cause the Hawkmoth side of him to jump in joy, but right now it was one of the last voices he wanted to hear. And also, did she say...?

He turned to the voice, and sure enough spotted Adrien walking in through the doors. A yellow-clad blonde blur streaked past him and launched herself at his son, clinging onto him even as Adrien leaned back and attempted to pull her off. Beside him, Marinette bristled.

Gabriel would attempt to capitalize upon Marinette's ire except for the fact that he shared the same sentiment.

"Hi, Chloé," Adrien answered, polite and courteous even through his mild discomfort. He had his schoolbag draped over one shoulder. "You said you needed help with your history homework?"

"Oh, did I? I suppose we can work on that later." She latched onto one arm, tugging him firmly away from the lobby toward the elevators, oblivious to Gabriel and Marinette's approaching presence. "Never mind that now. I have something much more important to tell you. You'll never guess in a million years what Daddy got me," the girl purred, and Gabriel now had two reasons to hate that sound.

"Uh..."

"Backstage passes to XY's concert at the Ladybug and Chat Noir convention! He's going to be the showstopper, you know," she cooed.

"Congratulations," Adrien said. A bit of pride welled up inside Gabriel that his son could maintain his impeccable manners in the face of such uneasiness.

"Of course he got me two passes," she continued, continuing to cling to his son, "and you _have_ to come with me. I can't go alone."

"What about Sabrina?"

Chloé flicked a hand off to one side. "You don't go to a concert backstage with just a _friend,_ " she emphasized. "You go with someone... else. Someone who is... more than a friend." She batted her eyes at Adrien and trailed one finger down his shoulder.

Next to him, Marinette snarled. Gabriel cursed the fact that he was so torn between getting his son and Marinette together and his constant burning desire to create an akuma and steal the Miraculouses. Marinette's rage was nearly palpable. Not that he could blame her. It would be nice to create an akuma whose goals aligned with his. At least one of his goals.

Before he could act, Adrien gently disengaged himself from Chloé. "That's a very generous offer, Chloé, but we're just friends."

"For now," she answered, and the predatory gleam in her eyes unnerved the elder Agreste. No wonder this girl was frighteningly good at causing negative emotions in others.

Adrien, however, was unaffected. He sighed. "Chloé, we are just friends," he reiterated firmly, and Gabriel wondered if this was a constant occurrence with him – having to fight off the affections of Ms. Bourgeois.

"Well, I still need someone to go with me to the concert. Do you want to go?"

At this moment, Gabriel neared close enough to step into the conversation without shouting across the lobby. "I'm afraid Adrien will be with me that night, as I have to work. He cannot be allowed to attend a concert without supervision."

Chloé pouted. She batted her eyes at Gabriel, adopting an expression that he was certain worked magically on her own pushover father. "Hello, Mr. Agreste. You remember my father, the mayor? Daddy will have people there, so we'll both be under supervision."

And he didn't doubt for a moment that even if that were true, Chloé would manipulate the situation and figure out a way to get his son alone with her. His eyes narrowed. "My word is final, Ms. Bourgeois."

She harrumphed and slid a scathing look over to Marinette, whose anger had melted (curses!) and she watched the interaction with fascination. He could practically see the gears turning in the young designer's mind as she attempted to figure out what he was doing. Without another word to either of them, Chloé stomped away, no doubt seeking out her father to have one of her tantrums.

He could hear her muttering "ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" as she departed, and he released a long sigh at the loss of yet another golden akuma opportunity.

"Good afternoon, Father. Hi Marinette," Adrien said, directing Gabriel's attention back to his son. "It's nice to see you outside of school. What brings you here?"

"Jagged Stone asked me to come over and help him with something," she answered.

"Mr. Stone asked us both to assist in a top-secret project," Gabriel explained further. A slight lie, and Marinette tilted her head at it but remained quiet. "Why are you here?" As far as he knew, his son had no reason to be over at this hotel.

Adrien shrugged. "Chloé asked me to come over and help with homework. She said she also had something to tell me. I guess it was about XY's concert."

Gabriel hummed and Marinette's expression dropped. "I was going to invite you to the concert, Adrien," she said in a small voice. Oh right. He kind of ruined that.

He turned to the crestfallen girl. "I had intended to use my pass for my bodyguard," he told her. "But since I'll need to use it to get Adrien in, he's stuck without one."

Both Adrien and Marinette tilted their heads in unison, confused. Adrien snapped out of his confusion first and turned to his friend. "You were going to ask me to the concert?"

Marinette flushed deep red. "Well, since we had planned to go in the first place and then it got canceled. Mr. Stone gave us these VIP tickets and I asked your father if it was okay on the way down and he said yes but then I saw that Chloé asked you to go to the XY concert instead..."

She trailed off. Gabriel still wondered how she could stammer out an entire paragraph of explanation like that without pausing for breath, and not for the first time did his head swim trying to process everything at once.

Adrien, however, had no such roadblocks. He chuckled. "It's okay, Marinette. It looks like I get to attend with you after all."

She held out one of her passes with a furious blush on her cheeks and Adrien accepted it happily.

"We should get going, Adrien," Gabriel said, since the two teens seemed content to sit and blush at each other all day. He had to get working on Jagged's outfit. His days were limited, and he wasn't entirely confident that the singer wouldn't change his mind once he saw the actual costume and force Gabriel to add a bunch of other details.

Marinette trailed out after them and took off toward the bakery with a wiggle of her fingers at Adrien.

Gabriel watched his son keep that happy smile upon his face for the rest of the walk home.

At last, the day of the concert arrived. Gabriel and Adrien showed up early to safely deliver the outfit and walk around the venue hall (one much more enthusiastically than the other). Gabriel would have preferred to sit in a secluded spot all day with his tablet and design in peace and quiet, but his son insisted on dragging him around the convention hall.

He would never admit it, but it was probably a good thing he did so because rumors of Ladybug walking around the convention hall caught his attention. Unfortunately, it also excited Adrien. Gabriel wished he could find Marinette so she could distract his son, but the talented young woman must not have arrived yet because he didn't spot her distinctive hair anywhere.

In the early afternoon, just after lunch, Gabriel told Adrien they needed to head to the concert area to prepare for that evening. The boy didn't protest too much, even though he hadn't seen one tiny glimpse of Ladybug. When they reached the main stage area, his bodyguard was there waiting with the outfits. He handed the three passes to the guard, and after consulting his own tablet for a moment, let them on through. They discovered Marinette already arrived and sitting on a chair, doodling on a sketchpad as they approached. His bodyguard stationed himself near the entrance. Close enough to shadow Gabriel and Adrien, yet far enough to block and intercept any potential attackers.

"Mmm, you're right, Tikki, blue does look so much better here," she mumbled, scribbling furiously in her book.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien greeted cheerfully.

"Waugh!" Marinette jumped high into the air, upending her notebook from her lap. Her pencil flew from her hands and she tripped over the legs on the chair and landed with a heavy thud on the floor. Her pencil clattered to the ground beside her. "Ow," she mumbled.

Adrien immediately dropped to the floor and placed one hand behind her back to steady her. "Are you okay, Marinette?" he asked, concerned.

Gabriel knelt and picked up her sketchbook and pencil, taking a moment to glance at the topmost design. He nodded once in approval.

"Yeah," she replied. Adrien offered his other hand to her and she grabbed onto it, allowing him to help her to her feet. Her hand lingered in his for a moment before she realized and dropped it with a fiery blush. "Thank you," she said.

"Sorry to have startled you," he said.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "I'm pretty clumsy."

Adrien chuckled. "At least you're not hurt."

Gabriel held out the notebook and pencil. She accepted with a thank you. "That is a pretty impressive design," he said. She flushed.

"Thank you," she repeated.

"Say, who is Tikki?" Adrien asked, curious and innocent. Gabriel wondered about that, too, since he didn't spot anyone near her.

"She's..." Marinette paled, her eyes darting around for a second. "My... muse."

"Your muse?"

Some color returned back to her cheeks. "Yeah, I have a name for my muse. It's silly, I know," she began.

"I don't think that's silly," Adrien said with a disarming smile.

Gabriel knew all about muses, and although he had never named one, he shrugged it off as perhaps something a teenage girl would invent. Content the two kids were fine on their own, he left them to track down Jagged and make sure that the outfit still fit the rock star's expectations. It did, and Gabriel wondered if he had enough time for a quick akuma in the lull before the show. He wandered back over to where Marinette and Adrien were talking. Knowing they were safe, he headed out of the room to find a good transformation spot when bits of their conversation caught his attention.

"...an akuma attacks again like the last convention?" Marinette was saying, twisting her fingers in a nervous manner.

"We'll be fine," Adrien reassured her, "we could always just hide in a closet or something until it passes by." He grinned and winked to show he was teasing, and Marinette's cheeks darkened immensely even in the dim light.

"Hide in a closet? You're light! I mean, you're right. We wouldn't need light to see... would we? That would be okay though if we couldn't. Right?"

Gabriel froze. His son, alone in a dark closet with Marinette? It sounded like the very idea addled the poor girl's mind. An akuma attack would surely break the girl if she was left alone with Adrien for any length of time in a cramped darkened room. He immediately turned back around, reluctantly dismissing the idea of an akuma. Now, there was nothing to do until the show. He didn't dare venture out to try to catch a glimpse of Ladybug or Chat Noir. At least if an akuma hit, he could have the convenient excuse of hiding. He didn't have such an excuse if Jagged accidentally ripped a seam while in his "pre-performance zone".

Eventually, after sitting around tapping on his tablet (and keeping a careful ear on Adrien and Marinette), Jagged's time to shine arrived. He waltzed on stage, and Gabriel carefully put aside his tablet to watch for any mishaps, rising to stand at the edge of the stage. Adrien and Marinette sidled up beside him, both watching the singer with wide eyes. Adrien hovered achingly close to Marinette but for once the blushing girl didn't really notice.

"Good evening, Paris!" the rock star yelled, and the crowd screamed right back at him. "Who in this room is a fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

The room exploded into cheers.

"What was that?" Jagged egged them on. "That was a pretty weak cry for our beloved heroes. Who here is a _diehard_ fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" He cupped one hand over his ear to listen.

Gabriel thought he might go deaf from the eruption of thunderous screams. He winced. The teens beside him were unaffected, watching with enthralled amazement upon their faces.

"That's what I thought! Now, a lot of you might have heard that I dropped out of this concert." The crowd reacted accordingly. Jagged nodded. "And you would have heard correctly. But I was convinced by someone to return."

Gabriel swore someone dropped an ice cube down the back of his shirt. He paled.

Jagged continued, much to Gabriel's horror. "A very talented designer convinced me to return, enticing me upon this stage with a new suit of threads." The eccentric singer twirled back and forth to show off his outfit. "Isn't it amazing, folks?"

Another resounding cheer.

"Would you like to meet him?" Without waiting for the encouraging cheer, Jagged turned to the wings of the stage and locked eyes with Gabriel. "Everyone, please welcome to the stage the biggest Ladybug and Chat Noir fan in Paris. This man is so devoted to those heroes that it makes my heart sing."

Beside him, Marinette's eyes bulged out as she turned to look at him. Adrien snickered into his hand, gleefully enjoying the discomfort his father was under. Gabriel refused to acknowledge either of them. His jaw fluttered and his hands clenched behind his back. He glared at Jagged, but the singer either couldn't tell or didn't care.

To his embarrassment, Jagged wouldn't stop. "He's an inspiration to us all! And I have a surprise for you, Gabriel, my man. Can I call you 'my man'?"

Gabriel shook his head furiously.

Jagged ignored him. "I wrote a song about your dedication to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Come on out here so everyone can meet the genius behind this fantastic outfit!"

"Go on, Father," Adrien urged, and Gabriel turned to find his son _smirking_ at him. His eyes narrowed. Marinette at least had the decency to look concerned at his reluctance.

"I know it can be scary out there, Mr. Agreste, in front of all those people. But just don't think about it," she said. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Adrien snorted out a laugh.

"I am not afraid of speaking in public, nor of crowds," Gabriel replied, realizing that the timid girl was attempting to give him a pep talk. "I just don't particularly care for excessive fanfare."

Especially not with regards to linking his name with these heroes. But Jagged still stared at him expectantly and with a long-suffering sigh, he realized he best get this over with sooner rather than later. There was no dissuading Jagged and the longer the singer attempted to coax him onto the stage, the more humiliating it would be when he eventually acquiesced. For he knew there was no getting around Jagged's annoying pleadings.

With a stifled groan, he stepped out into the blinding lights. Behind him, he heard Adrien and Marinette clap and cheer loudly with the crowd. Jagged looped an arm around his shoulders when he approached.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a fabulous designer and a true fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir: Gabriel Agreste!"

The crowd cheered and Gabriel favored them with a cool nod.

Jagged still had his arm wrapped around him, the microphone sticking close to his mouth. "Gabe, my man," he said, once again ignoring the incensed glare Gabriel shot at him, "you are truly an inspiration not only to me, but I daresay all of Paris, am I right?"

Jagged certainly knew how to work a crowd, as the people there roared in approval. In the wings, Gabriel spotted Marinette and Adrien clapping enthusiastically and couldn't help the small glimmer of a smile that appeared on his lips.

"So, as a sincere 'thank you' and to acknowledge those amazing heroic vibes you're channeling," Jagged said, "I wrote a song about your dedication to Ladybug and Chat Noir." He strummed a few chords on his guitar. The notes started slow and deliberate, and Gabriel had to refrain from wiping away the sweat that slowly formed on his brow. He shifted his weight on his feet, dreading the anticipation. Jagged circled around him, the lights pulsating to the beats of his music as it built into a loud crescendo and the singer opened his mouth, belting out the lyrics that would haunt him to his dying day.

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 _Never would have come this far_

 _Never would have stood a chance_

 _If it wasn't for their fans_

 _But among them, I can tell_

 _There's one that sticks out so well_

 _He supports them day and night_

 _Admiring in all their might_

 _He's an expert in disguise_

 _He's a vendor with honest price_

 _A designer at first glance_

 _You all know his crimson pants_

 _He's a fanboy who inspires_

 _A supporter who admires_

 _An enthusiast at his best_

 _GAAAABRIEEEEL AGREEESTEEE!_

Gabriel would swear with his final breath that it was the hot lights that caused his beet-red face as he stood there while Jagged crooned out a catchy tune and gyrated around the stage. He stood ramrod straight, his hands alternating between clenched behind his back and into fists at his sides. Eventually – _thankfully_ – Jagged drew his opening act to a close to the loudest cheer yet and mercifully allowed Gabriel to escape into the dark recess of the stage after another nod and an awkward wave at the crowd.

Where he was promptly greeted with gushing praises from his son and not-girlfriend.

"That was so amazing!" Marinette exclaimed, hands to her cheeks in starry-eyed awe. Adrien's highly amused expression was a bit harder to deal with, as he did not like that knowing glint in his son's eyes. He was certain the color of his face still matched his favorite pants, and that was _not_ the look he was aiming for here. "Jagged Stone wrote a song about you. That's such a great honor!"

He supposed it was. After all, nobody had ever wrote a song about him before. So why did his inaugural song have to be about his "dedicated" association with his archenemies? Someone somewhere was surely laughing at his misfortune.

Someone other than Nooroo. He could feel his kwami shaking with laughter underneath his jacket. Nooroo hadn't stopped laughing since Jagged figuratively dragged a reluctant Gabriel onto the stage. Gabriel knew if he were at home or in his lair, the tiny kwami would be outright _cackling_ at his master's predicament.

He didn't buy Nooroo's insistence that his "most powerful recharging food" was popcorn, either. Nooroo's eyes had widened a little _too_ innocently to be believable for that more recent claim, but he didn't crack under Gabriel's narrow-eyed accusation.

He did however, make a mental note to ban the violet sprite from access to his possessions. Yet he still had a nasty feeling that song would be downloaded and programmed to his phone's ringtone before the morning dawn broke. Adrien would certainly have it assigned to his contact listing before they left that evening. He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands in mortification. He would weather through this in a dignified manner, head held high and gracefully accepting the praise.

He wouldn't even send an akuma after Jagged in retaliation, as tempting as that was. He decided to hide out backstage until everyone filtered out of the concert hall, using the excuse of securing his outfit safely. Adrien and Marinette chatted to themselves in a quiet corner. He found himself glancing over at them as they giggled and discussed the concert with animated gestures and glowing praises.

He didn't even realize a soft smile graced his lips until he felt it slide back into his usual frown when a familiar voice spoke next to him.

"Is that your son?"

Jagged stood next to him, changed out of his outfit and into his usual gaudy clothes with a towel draped around his neck.

"Yes," he replied.

Jagged looked between him and the two teenagers. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Oh. Oohhh," he exclaimed in one long breath. "Man, why didn't you tell me this was your plan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

He froze. "That... is not relevant at this point in time. I'm glad to see your concert went smoothly." Gabriel attempted to veer the conversation away.

"Uh-uh," Jagged chided, wagging a finger in Gabriel's face. "I didn't know you were a romantic at heart." Gabriel sputtered out a denial. "No no," the rock star continued. "I know a kindred spirit when I see one. Don't worry, I won't give up your secret. In fact, I'll even help you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabriel repeated, a bit more insistent this time.

"You're trying to play matchmaker between your son and my charming little Marinette. That's why you offered to make me a costume so I could continue the concert. Don't bother to deny it." Jagged leaned in close. "If you need any help, just ask. I'm all on board with this ship!" With a conspiratorial wink at Gabriel, Jagged left the elder designer reeling with the results of the conversation.

Well, maybe it couldn't hurt to have someone else attempt to set his son up with Marinette. After all, anything to keep the boy away from Ladybug, right?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** A HUGE thank you to **PerditaAlottachocolate** for her beta-reading, idea brainstorming, and brilliant additions to this story._

 _The dialogue of Jagged on stage introducing Gabriel was all her doing. As was the BRILLIANT and AMAZING lyrics she came up with for the song! I was just going to leave it ambiguous because I really wasn't inspired to write a song, but she came up with this gem for me! I was cackling just as much as I'm sure you all were!_

 _Do check out her wonderful works!_


End file.
